villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shinra Inc.
The Shinra Electric Power Company (神羅電気動力株式会社, Shinra Denki Dōryoku Kabushiki-gaisha), also simply known as Shinra Inc. (神羅カンパニー,Shinra Kanpanī, lit. "Shinra Company"), alternatively known as Shinra Corporation, and sometimes spelled Shin-Ra, is a mega-corporation that acts as the main antagonistic force in Final Fantasy VII (although Sephiroth is still considered the main villain). Shinra Company Shinra is a powerful corporation that rules the entirety of Gaia. They have a complete monopoly over the Mako Energy, which is used as a power resource by the entire planet. The company acts as the government and military, having a word at anything and everything that happens in the planet. They keep people in-line by providing people with the basic necessities, such as food and electricity, and have their own well-trained military force to fight off any resistance to their rule. The company is very well organized, having a president and a board of directors, each of them responsible for a department of the company. The corporation itself obtained control of much of the world's information and broadcasting services, and created a propaganda news service called "Shinra News". The main purpose of this propaganda machine was to declare those considered disloyal to Shinra dead and to considerably distort events to Shinra's favor. Though, in protest to Shinra's lies, an anti-Shinra news service called "Shinra Truths" appeared. Both of these can be viewed as E-mails in Crisis Core. Members President Shinra Shinra is the founder of the company, acting as the President. Being the President, he has complete control over the company, and all directors answer directly to him. He is a very important person and is the boss of Midgar City. He is the richest man on the planet thanks to his successful harnessing of Mako energy, from Shinra Inc's Mako reactors. He was planning on finding more Mako energy in the Promised Land, but unfortunately this didn't work out in the end for President Shinra. Unfortunately Shinra Inc's most powerful Soldier Sephiroth assasinated poor President Shinra, when he impaled him in his executive office, on the the very top floor of the Shinra Building. The Shinra Company would never be the same again, after the sudden loss of the most dearest and beloved President that Shinra Inc. ever had in its entire history. He is the one ultimately responsible for giving the loyal citizens of Midgar City a better and more comfortable life, thanks to the services that Shinra Inc provides and his "bread and circuses" model for running the city. The planet and certainly Midgar City will be forever indebted to the pioneer and legend that is President Shinra Inc. Rufus Rufus was the son of Shinra, acting as the Vice-President of the company. After Shinra is murdered by Sephiroth, Rufus assumes control of the company. Heidegger Heidegger was the highest officer of the company, responsible for the Department of Public Relations and Safety Maintenance. He had control over the military force of the company and the elite SOLDIER squad. Professor Hojo Hojo was a scientist, responsible for the Department of Science and Research. He was in charge of the Mako Research and the JENOVA Project, used to create the perfect SOLDIER's by injecting them with Jenova cells and Mako Energy. Scarlet Scarlet was responsible for the Department of Weapons Development, which did exactly what it's name suggests. She was responsible for creating all of Shinra's weapons and robots, as well as the Sister Ray Cannon in Junon. Reeves Reeves was responsible for the Department of Urban Development, which was in charge of administrating and maintaining all cities. Secretly, Reeves was the one controlling the Cait Sith robot to keep an eye on AVALANCHE. Palmer The incompetent Palmer was responsible for the Department of Space Exploration. The department was created to explore space, but it failed miserably. However, it was not abolished, since it could still have some use. The Turks The Department of General Affairs, better known as The Turks, was a division of elite agents of Shinra, responsible for carrying covert operations for the company, such as espionage and assassinations, also serving as escorts and bodyguards for Shinra's executives. The Turks reported directly to Heidegger. The group was composed by Tseng, who acted as their leader, as well as Reno, Rude and Elena. Gallery Part 1 Shinra.png|A company logo of Shinra Inc. Shinra Corporation.jpg|A logo of Shinra Inc. Shinra Electric Power Company Logo.jpg Part 2 Elena-small.jpg Heidegger-small.jpg Hojo-small.jpg Palmer-small.jpg Reeves-small.jpg Reno-small.jpg Rude-small.jpg Rufus-small.jpg Scarlet-small.jpg Shinra-small.jpg Tseng-small.jpg Trivia *The name Shinra comes from the first two characters of Shinra Banshou (神羅万象, Everything Covered by God), a Japanese four-character idiom and homophone variant of Shinra Banshou (森羅万象, All-Covering Forests and Ten Thousand Things), a Buddhist idiom which has come to mean "All of Nature" or "All of Creation". This refers to the Shinra Company's status as global superpower, monopolizing industry and governing most of the Planet. *The theme most commonly associated with Shinra in Final Fantasy VII is titled "Shinra Company", a slow piece featuring ominous piano (and, later, choir and digital effects) against a sinister, heavy beat. This track may have inspired "Immoral Melody" from Final Fantasy IX, as the two songs share strikingly similar beats. A slightly more upbeat remix, called "Mako Monopoly", plays in Crisis Core - Final Fantasy VII. Navigation Category:Corporations Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Magic Category:Wealthy Category:Businessmen Category:Organizations Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Mastermind Category:Military Category:Propagandists Category:Sophisticated Category:Liars Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Greedy Category:Oppressors Category:Arrogant Category:Tyrants Category:Deceased Category:Dissolved Organizations